


A Well Deserved Break

by Paint_It_Yellow



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Servamp Secret Santa 2016, Well my bad attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/pseuds/Paint_It_Yellow
Summary: Mahiru manages to convince Misono to hang out with his 'normal' friends and Misono is sceptical for the most part. At first.





	

It was a time of quiet for the Eves. Tsubaki hadn’t stirred up any recent trouble and everything was just strangely mundane. As Misono pondered this he couldn’t help but realise that this normalcy was something he had grown wary of. Usually after an unusual happening he would be pleased at the peaceful life he had settled into so easily. Sure his ‘normal’ life from before the Servamp War hadn’t been all that normal to the public eye. He was unmistakably wealthy, it showed in his mannerisms, his house and alongside that his household and school but he had grown up in an environment where this was all a naturally occurring thing. Despite these factors, he couldn’t help but feel extremely anxious of what was to come. Tsubaki was plotting something. Sure, he had not a single clue what it was or when it would be put in action but he did think- _knew-_ that there was something waiting and Tsubaki was waiting for when the Eves were most unsuspecting. He didn’t know much about Tsubaki, just the basics really, but he knew from their many scrape-ins that he was a tricky sort, manipulative even. None of the other Eves seemed to be sure of the recent quiet. Licht had gone back to doing, well, Misono didn’t particularly care what he did but whatever he did he didn’t seem to care too much at Tsubaki’s lack of action. Tetsu and Mahiru had been a lot more on edge understandably. Tetsu a lot less so but he would sometimes phone Misono, asking for updates on the situation, though he otherwise continued to keep up his normal routine. Mahiru had been on edge a lot, he always seemed to be though and in comparison to his Servamp he was proactive in making sure that all of the Eves and Servamps possible would meet to make sure they were prepared for the unexpected, which really ended up making the unexpected completely expected. As already went over, these meetings rarely ever held all the people Mahiru had wanted. Licht and Hyde might come to the odd one every so often and that _bastard_ would never come at all, thank god. Needless to say things were still rocky in that department.

He thought that today there would in fact be another meeting like usual so he got all prepared, even arriving at Mahiru’s place at the usual allocated time and all. When he knocked, however, it seemed that Mahiru wasn’t even expecting him. He could vaguely hear the one-sided yelling of the Sloth Pair that had long become commonplace before the door opened at an extreme speed. Mahiru seemed a bit taken aback to see Misono and Lily at his door.

“Misono? What are you doing here?” He had asked predictably but not uncharacteristically, he wasn’t hiding anything then.

He raised a brow, had Mahiru fallen and knocked his head?

“It’s time for the meeting,” He replied trying to be as blunt to possible.

Mahiru scratched his head a bit and Misono’s eyes narrowed when he did. He could anticipate what was coming.

“I thought I texted you all the details… We had to move the meeting day to Thursday due to unforeseen circumstances.”

Mahiru didn’t seem to catch the error in which Misono still wasn’t very adept with using text messages. Which in itself encountered a bit of a problem. Lily usually handled text messages when Mahiru had the gall to send them instead of just phone. With such a thought he threw a glance up at Lily who also looked a bit confused.

“And pray-tell, Shirota, what these ‘unforeseen circumstances’ may be.”

“Tetsu called up earlier to say that Hugh was busy with something to do with his Servants again-“

_Probably their love-life again…_

“And he has a lot of work to catch up on at the hot springs, apparently a whole lot of people recently came by.”

He sighed in irritation, resting his forehead lightly on the tips of his fingers before looking up again.

“Mahiru-kun, are you sure you sent the message out to him?” Lily asked, his voice settling into a smooth tone naturally.

Mahiru didn’t make a move to confirm nor deny whether he did or not, pulling his own phone out of his pocket and scrolling through it to find that the message had not, in fact, been delivered.

“I’m really sorry about this Misono!” He said as he put his phone back in his pocket, “If you don’t have any other plans then you could come with me to hang out with my friends though.”

His eyes widened a fraction wider than normal before narrowing back down, almost nervous.

“Shirota,” His voice was quiet, reprimanding almost, “I don’t see how that would be a good idea… Seeing as what happened last time…”

“It won’t be like last time… Though I still stand by what I said before about Sakuya, they’re just normal humans like you or me. Promise!”

Despite his act of reassurance Misono was still sceptical. Mahiru had tried before to introduce him to his friends, not just the weird haired bastard. He had also attempted to introduce him to his other two friends but Misono always rejected the offers. It was because of this that he opened his mouth to reject the offer once again yet instead it seemed to be Lily that managed to speak before he did.

“I’m sure he’d love to, right, Misono?” He smiled.

He took another moment to reconsider and whatever compelled him to agree he didn’t know, maybe it was that damn smile of Lily’s or the pressure of the two (three if you counted the occasional glance that Kuro gave) pairs of eyes settling on him, whatever it was, he agreed.

“Okay then,” He said lowly, “I have nothing better to do anyway.”

Lily seemed content with the reply and said nothing, Shirota waved them into the apartment while he got ready.

“I was about to leave soon anyway so I might as well leave now, there’s no reason to make you wait in here for only five minutes. It’d be simpler to just leave and arrived early, right?”

Misono didn’t respond, he just stood with his arms crossed and waited for Mahiru to get his lazy Servamp up and _leave_ already.

Getting out of the apartment was easier said than done but eventually, they managed and they were making their way down to the meeting spot. Mahiru and Snow Lily made some idle chatter while he just brooded over all the things he could’ve said to reject Shirota’s suggestion, all of the excuses he could’ve used, even the ones that he used commonly, even the ones that were clearly lies. They just whirled in his head with the rhythmic complaining of the Servamp of Sloth playing in the background when he heard the three of his companions fall silent. He snapped from his daze and looked in the same direction as his friend, spotting two people who seemed to catch sight of Mahiru pretty quickly for someone who was practically designed to blend in with the mob, though he supposed the black cat perched on his shoulder was a bit of a giveaway. Mahiru sped up, eventually in a light job towards them at a slow enough pace that Misono could keep up with. He supposed that if he hadn’t tagged along then Shirota would have ran full-on, regardless, Misono was glad of the caution Shirota had taken on his health.

“Yo Mahiru!”

“Hey Mahiru!”

The two of them called out- the blond and the brunette respectively.

Misono just stared at them as he caught up to Mahiru after being a few steps behind. The two of them just stared at him for a moment, murmured a few words to each other, something he could vaguely piece together as ‘is that they guy that…’ and ‘yeah…’

He just eyed them curiously, his arms guarding his chest with Lily hiding inside his collar, he glanced at Mahiru.

“Well?” He asked impatiently, “Would you care to introduce me?”

“Oh! Misono, this is Koyuki, Koyuki this is Misono,” Mahiru made a gesture between him and the brunette of the two, as such he made a mental note. The brunette was Koyuki.

“Misono, this is Ryuusei, Ryuusei, as I’ve said, this is Misono,” Mahiru made another, vaguer gesture towards the boy with what he could only assume was bleached blond hair, nevertheless, he also made a mental note.

He also made a mental note that as of so far, they were both also completely human. Well, at least Mahiru wasn’t a complete vampire magnet.

“Hey, Mahiru, isn’t that the guy that kidnapped you a while ago during school?” Ryuusei asked in a rather blunt way.

“Yeah I thought he looked awful familiar,” The other said.

Misono was both visibly and internally startled, luckily more so internally. He had completely forgotten about the fact that they were his friends from school which meant that they were probably there when that whole ordeal went down. He never thought they’d remember that, it had been a while now. Well, he did suppose he probably had a lot more going on recently compared to them (though in fairness they did have their school blown up which he guessed was a pretty big deal). He was prepared for a lot of situations but not this and as such he found it hard to come up with a sizeable response. Luckily for him, the question was directed at Shirota and not him.

“Well, yeah he is that guy. Don’t worry it was just a simple matter and we talked it over.”

“And you kept in touch?” Ryuusei raised a brow sceptically. Misono couldn’t blame him, it _was_ a bit weird.

“I helped him out a few times afterwards and we just ended up becoming friends.”

Koyuki nodded in understanding, it wasn’t a very good lie, it left room for lots of question but it wasn’t like it was a case that Misono couldn’t see of Shirota taking up on so it was no wonder why he accepted this as fact. The lack of questions was a bit alarming, though Misono was no doubt thankful either way despite never planning on voicing it. The lack of questions did, however, beg a bigger question. Did this sort of thing happen often? Well, that wasn’t a matter he could mull over for very long.

“So, Misono was it?” Ryuusei asked, being the one to speak again. Misono looked at him to let him know he’d gathered his attention, “What was the misunderstanding that made you make such a gallant entrance?”

“Y’know, I was wondering that as well. It was a pretty grand thing,” Koyuki pondered.

“I-“ He cleared his throat in an attempt to gather his words together, “My family houses abandoned children and looks after them, I had gained intel that Shirota had saved one of them and I came to personally thank him.”

He supposed that should suffice, it sounded very Shirota-ish, surely.

Ryuusei shrugged, seeming to accept it while still seeming somewhat unsure of it, though that could just be the way he naturally seems, Misono sure as hell wouldn’t know.

Misono mostly listened to the conversation, inserting his opinion every now and then as valuable as it was. At some point the conversation veered off to talk about Misono which was only logical seeing as how he was the outsider here.

“So Misono do you have any pets?” Koyuki asked, seemingly eager to know.

These sort of questions Misono was surprised he could answer as well as he could, but at the same time he wasn’t. It was a natural seeming as how they were about him but on the other hand, he had never really had to talk about _him._ It was refreshing somewhat.

“I have a butterfly,” He answered, even to him it sounded a bit weird. A butterfly as a pet. Mind you, Lily wasn’t really a pet but how else could he explain his existence should he ever need to at a later date. _Later_. That word that so easily entered his thoughts made him feel a bit warm inside.

“A butterfly? How exotic! What’s its name?” Koyuki prodded on.

“Uh, he’s called Snow Lily.”

“That sounds like a bubble bath,” Ryuusei commented, scrunching his nose up.

Misono frowned lightly at that comment, he could vaguely remember hearing it before. Even if it was a vague memory, he glared at Mahiru for a minute before easing up on it. Mahiru in turn grinned, even having the audacity to chuckle.

“Bastard,” He muttered, loud enough for the group to hear but not at his usual volume, which would probably attract unwanted attention.

Misono hadn’t really realised when he’d started having a good time, eventually he eased into the group, suddenly not feeling as tense and awkward as he did at the beginning. They talked about may things, some weird things, some mundane things and shared some life stories.

“So you’re good with children then, Misono?” Ryuusei asked, a look of surprise on his face.

Said boy could feel his face heating in embarrassment, “Not so much as they seem to be drawn to me.”

“Maybe they think you’re one of them,” The blond replied. Misono wasn’t sure whether he was meant to hear it as it was said a bit quieter than the previous sentence but either way he heard it.

“I heard that you bastard!” He exclaimed.

Koyuki and Mahiru just laughed.

It continued in a roundabout way the rest of the outing, though eventually the conversation veered away from him once again, earning him a well-deserved rest from all the energy he’d had to put out in order to keep up with them. As with all things, even the outing came to an end and when he and Lily arrived home he collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion.

“It seems like you had fun out there today, Misono,” Lily spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence.

A minute or so of silence followed it before Misono managed to answer with a quiet.

“Yeah, it was.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa Gift for CrystalNeptunia on Tumblr.  
> I decided to attempt to write Misono and as usual I had to delete the whole thing once because it ended up just being Misono in a monologue for like a thousand words and it probably wouldn't have been fun to read haha.  
> Sorry if this is out of character, I'm not very good at writing characters (except when they go into monologues apparently) but it was fun and I hope you guys had fun anyway.  
> I was up for ages last night writing, deleting and rewriting this but here are probably some mistakes in here, if you see any then please tell me so I can fix them.


End file.
